Just How Much Did I Miss You?
by iInvader Tak
Summary: A simple one-shot. Feliciano's been gone for three weeks, and comes home to his girlfriend. Italy/Fem!Germany. First published story. T for... well, just to be safe. I'm not great with ratings. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.


Feliciano, having been gone from home with his boss for three weeks already, devised a plan to surprise his girlfriend when he got home. He planned it out, knowing that his flight would arrive back in Rome around three A.M. the following day. That was early for him to be up at any rate. And he knew that Louise woke early, but never that early.

Feliciano had decided that, that night when he arrived, he would be as silent as possible getting into the house, and sneak into bed with Louise so when she woke up, he was lying next to her. _She'll be so excited! _He thought happily.

The Italian was just getting to the airport as his phone rang. He looked at the small screen. It was Louise, of course.

"Morning, Louise." He greeted, cheerfully. He hid his tiredness at any rate.

"...Evening, Feli." came the response. Oh, right, the time difference. Made no difference to him. It'd still be late enough when he got home.

Feliciano laughed a bit. "So, why'd you call?" He began walking towards the front desk to get his reserved ticket.

"I wanted to talk to you. Besides, the time difference..."

"I know, I know. Lou. I'll be home before you know it. I'm in the airport right now." Feliciano smiled wide. He was practically shaking with excitement at seeing his German girlfriend again.

"Look, I'll call you back later when I get a chance, alright?" Feliciano needed to take care of things in the airport at the moment.

Louise sighed into the phone, "Alright. Please do." She paused a moment. "I miss you."

Feliciano smiled silently for a moment. "I miss you, too. I love you, Louise."

"...I love you too."

They exchanged goodbyes before hanging up, and Feliciano stuck his cell phone back into his pocket with a sigh.

* * *

The plane ride was tiring, and Feliciano knew he'd have jet lag. He couldn't sleep well on planes at all, and the fact that his boss was checking up on him every few minutes didn't help. He wanted to get home and curl up in his bed next to Louise and sleep until two pm. He didn't get the chance to when he went off with his boss. No siestas, either. The brunette did his best to sleep, even a little, while he was on the plane to Rome.

The plane landed, waking Feliciano from his doze. "Mmmph.." He mumbled something to himself in Italian, then proceeded to follow orders and get his luggage and find a taxi. His boss was headed to his own home, and didn't need Feliciano to escort him.

The taxi ride was tiring as well. Feliciano caught himself almost falling asleep on the way home, but managed to stay awake.

The taxi pulled up to his home, and he paid the fare. "Grazie, sir." He said, nodding to the driver. He pulled his bags from the back of the car and pulled them to his house, quietly unlocking and opening the door.

The bags were set down in the living room. He'd unpack later. He just wanted sleep.

Silently as possible, the Italian made his way up the stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom he and Louise shared. He drowsily smiled. He was home, and was going to see Louise again.

He opened the door slowly, peering in. Louise was asleep, one hand hanging off the side of the bed, her cell phone dropped to the floor. That's right, Feliciano had promised he'd call.

He noted to himself to apologize, then crept to the bed. He leaned down when he neared Louise, smiling as he looked her face over. She was much less intimidating as she slept. Most countries feared her strictness, but Feliciano had woven a way into her heart.

Feliciano began to lean back up when he felt a sudden pain on his jaw. "A-ah!" He yelped, falling backwards.

"Freaking burglar! Staring at me while I sleep, you're such a creep!" Louise yelled, getting up. She didn't know that Feliciano was home!

"L-Louise! It's me!" He yelped, backing away slowly, then flipped the light switch on.

"You little-" She stopped. "Oh, Feliciano... Oh, dear, I'm so sorry!" She said, eyes widened. "I didn't expect you home until later... " She mumbled, and hung her head.

"It's okay. I just wanted to surprise you..." Feliciano laughed softly, holding his jaw. He stepped forward, putting an arm around Louise and pulling her close. Louise buried her face into his chest, mumbling. "I'm sorry, though. I didn't mean to hurt you... oh, what a way to greet you after you've been gone for so long!" She laughed a bit, then looked up at him.

"I've really missed you." She sighed.

Feliciano kissed her forehead, a smile on his lips. "I missed you too." He yawned suddenly, then realized how tired he was. "H-how about we go to sleep...?" the Italian suggested. Louise simply took his hand and lead him to their bed. "Sounds nice..."

Feliciano lay down with her, holding her close and he drifted into sleep. The lights were still on, but he could care less.

Louise cuddled into Feliciano's chest once again, falling asleep with him.

* * *

Feliciano awoke to a few things. First, Louise wasn't in his arms. Second, the sun was making his eyesight blurry. And third, there was a wonderful smell coming from downstairs. The brunette rubbed his eyes lazily and yawned. He was still dressed in the clothes he'd come home in last night; his dress shirt and pants. His tie was in one of his bags downstairs. He sighed heavily and got up, grabbing some other clothes from the dresser and headed to the bathroom.

The shower was quick, just enough to wash his hair and scrub himself down. Feliciano stepped out, shaking the water from his hair and rubbing himself dry with the towel. He quickly changed and headed downstairs.

Louise was in the kitchen, making breakfast, or more of a lunch at this time of day. She smiled to herself. Feliciano had been gone a while and was probably exhausted from his trip, so she decided that she'd make him breakfast. Well, it turned out to be more of a lunch, since Feliciano didn't wake up until two pm. But Louise expected it. Her boyfriend had always had trouble sleeping on planes, and so he'd sleep for a long while afterward.

Not that he didn't sleep a lot as it was.

Louise didn't notice the Italian come down the stairs or into the kitchen. She was too focused on getting this recipe right. She was attempting to make Feliciano some pasta, but sadly she didn't know what to put in or when. She jumped a bit when she felt Feliciano wrap his arms around her waist, but calmed immediately.

"Morning, Lou." He whispered, and pressed his forehead to her shoulder.

Louise smiled widely, holding back a laugh. "Afternoon." She corrected, and closed her eyes for a moment. She'd missed this, waking up and being with Feliciano, feeling him with her. Feliciano gently kissed her neck, then her cheek, then pulled away from his embrace. He knew Louise loved his kisses, even if she didn't admit it to him much.

Feliciano leaned over the pot of sauce Louise was making, and stuck his finger in to taste it. He thought for a moment, then reached into the cupboard. Louise stared at him for a moment. He pulled out sugar.

"Feliciano, why are you getting that?" She asked, confused.

The brunette simply took a large pinch and dropped it into the pot, then took Louise's hand and the spoon, and stirred.

"It cuts down on the strength of the tomato." He said matter-of-factly.

Louise stared at the pot for a moment, then nodded. "I never would have thought of that..." Feliciano again kissed her cheek.

"If you ever need any help with cooking something like this, you can always ask." He smiled, "But I must admit, your cooking is very wonderful all on its own."

Louise's face flushed at the compliment. "Oh. Danke, Feliciano." She said softly. She always thought that her boyfriend was the better cook. All she really knew how to make were potatoes and wurst and simple German dishes. Feliciano had always been a gourmet and loved the kitchen. Louise laughed softly. "Maybe you can teach me to cook better." She said with a smile.

* * *

The pot of sauce was finished cooking, the noodles set up on the table. Feliciano headed to their basement to get a bottle of wine, Louise grabbed a couple glasses. They smiled to each other, pouring the red liquid. It was their first meal together in weeks, and both of them were all too blissful.

They sat together, smiling as they began their meal. Louise was glad that she'd had the idea to cook for Feliciano; she'd missed this, too. Feliciano, on the other hand, had another plan in his head. He didn't hint at all his excitement, but gladly ate his meal with Louise.

When they finished eating, Feliciano took the plates and glasses, heading to the sink to wash them.

"Hey, Lou." He said absentmindedly. "I'm gonna run to the store when I finish this. Alright?"

Louise blinked a few times. "All right, then. Should I come along?"

"You don't have to. Besides, I want to get you something. A surprise."

"Feli, you don't have to get anything."

"Oh, I think I do. We've been separated for three weeks. I want to get you something special." He smiled, finishing the dishes. He stepped over to Louise, gently kissing her. "I'll be home in an hour." He stated, and grabbed his coat. "Don't worry."

* * *

Feliciano checked his watch. It was three-thirty. He'd missed siesta time, but what he was planning was much more important. He smiled to himself, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Hungary's number quickly, and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hungary, it's me!" He said cheerfully, walking down the street. "I've got an important job for you, alright?"

He began to explain to Hungary his plan, to which she squealed and said she'd meet him at the mall. This was going pretty well!

Feliciano had made his way to the mall quickly, meeting Hungary in the entryway. "So, Elizabeta," He said, "What should I get her? I-I mean, type. Not the item. I already have that figured out."

The brunette woman pondered for a moment, her eyes sparkling. "Something beautiful, but not too extravagant."

Feliciano nodded, leading her to the jeweler's.

The two stood for a few moments, admiring the store's setup and display.

Hungary quickly pulled her friend into the shop, and began looking around. Immediately she pointed to one of the glass cases.

"That, " She stated, "Would impress Louise to no end."

Feliciano followed her over, and stared at the item. Exactly what he'd wanted.

_A wonderful, beautiful ring._

The price was a bit hefty, but Feliciano couldn't care less. He wanted Louise to be surprised, and he wanted her to be happy.

The salesman smiled as he handed Feliciano the ring box. "Good luck." He stated with a warm look.

"Grazie, sir." Feliciano replied, and put the small box into his pocket.

Hungary headed home quickly after that, leaving Feliciano to walk home.

* * *

Louise met Feliciano at the door with a tight hug and a smile. Feliciano kissed her for a few moments, and then pulled away. "Hey, Lou." He said, smiling. "How about we go out to dinner tonight?"

Louise tilted her head a bit. "You sure? Don't you just want to sleep? I mean, you already missed your siesta time." She laughed.

"No, I want to spend time with you!" He kissed her again, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Feliciano laughed as he pulled Louise into the car, "C'mon!" He said gleefully, "I want to make sure we get a good place!" Louise laughed at him, his goofy smile and excited demeanor. "Alright, alright!" She'd have been running faster but the dress she'd chosen to wear was making it difficult. It wasn't extraordinary, but it was pretty nonetheless. A simple blue-green dress to match her eyes. Feliciano had bought it months ago for her, but she never saw an occasion to wear it. Now seemed like a perfect time, with Feliciano taking her out to dinner at a restaurant she'd never heard of, but he'd said was "beautiful and worth the price".

Feliciano was in a simple dress shirt, tie, pants and a matching jacket. All of which were in shades of a dark, navy-blue.

The trip was short in actuality. But Louise was a bit impatient to see the restaurant, so it seemed longer to her.

It was a pretty little building with many windows, dim lights, and a beautiful lake out front. The sun was just setting, making the lake shine shades of red, orange, pink and purple. Louise was in awe at the beauty of the scenery, and she hadn't even seen the inside yet.

Feliciano lead his girlfriend into the building, and smiled as she gaped at the decorations. "Feliciano, this place is beautiful!" She said, looking around. The entire building was in shades of brown, giving it a warm-homey feeling. Feliciano took her hand in his and lead her to the counter. The waiter promptly seated them, next to the large window in the front. The window covered the entire wall.

The two sat in silence, admiring the beauty of the place for a few minutes, and then their menus arrived. The waiter smiled to them, obviously finding them a cute little couple.

They ordered shortly after. Louise didn't want to get anything too expensive, but Feliciano convinced her that price didn't matter. At least, today.

The meal was mostly silent, except with the two's occasional chatter about non-important things. Feliciano loved this kind of dinner. No tension, no worry. Just being with Louise and having not a care in the world.

Feliciano ordered dessert afterward, which they shared happily.

* * *

They drove home in mostly silence as well, and it was dark out when they arrived. Feliciano lead Louise back into their home, gently kissing her every so often. The two headed to their room, and they made love for the first time in weeks.

Afterward, Feliciano held Louise close to him, stroking her hair softly and smiling drowsily.

"Louise..." He muttered, "I love you so much..."

Louise cuddled close to him, "I love you too."

"I love you more than anything... and... well," He sighed softly, kissing her forehead, "Would you marry me, Louise?"

Louise felt her heart skip, "Oh, Feli..." She smiled wide, kissing him with all the energy she had left, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Feliciano laughed happily and held her close. "Thank you, Louise. I could never be happier." Louise wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, then settled down next to him with a content sigh. They fell asleep together, fingers entwined and smiles wide.

He put the engagement ring on her finger the next morning.


End file.
